Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet and, more particularly, to a faucet with two outlets installed in kitchen.
Description of the Related Art
Now the space for people to live in their daily life is getting less. However, there are usually two types of faucets in the kitchen, one for filtered water and one for regular tap water. It takes more space in kitchen and inconvenience therefore arises.
Here are some conventional techniques disclosing different types of faucets. A first technique involves a single-knob controlled faucet with double water outlets. However, an outside filter and two pipes arranged side by side will occupy more counter space. A second technique discloses a dual purpose water purification faucet that provides an outside filter and two knobs arranged side by side and thus results in more complex operation. A third technique discloses a double water outlet faucet with filtering function, but it requires three control switches to result in more complex operation.
For economizing space and materials, how to combine the faucets for tap water and filtered water on a double-function faucet and use one knob of the double-function faucet is the subject to be explored.